Isabelle
by Arathi.x
Summary: **11/12/08 REVISED** My take on how Vergil came to hate humanity so much. AU. Vergil/OC


**November 12th 2008:**

**I have completely re-written this one-shot. I wasn't quite happy with the original so I revised it. **

**:)**

**Oh, and I don't own DMC.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

How long had it been since he'd walked along these paths? When was the last time he saw the clear skies of Austria littered with tiny stars and a full moon?

Fallen twigs crushed under the half-devil shoes as he advanced through the shadows of the brush. The moonlight glowed against his silver hair and ivory skin. The thick smell of nature could be smelt all around him. Finally, the place he never wanted to see again but at the same time wanted to, came into view.

What a magnificent structure it had been then. The ground cleared around him as his crystal eyes landed on the decaying wood of a house he had called home for a short period of time ….the time he spent with her. The white paint had completely chipped off, unruly vines tangled themselves over the walls and the tinted glass windows were nothing more than hollow frames covered in nature's debris.

Vergil suddenly wondered if anyone had been to this place since she left. The smell of human was very faint, almost non-existent to his senses. It wouldn't surprise him if this place had been quiet since then; the forests surrounding Hallstatt were vast and endless. He reached into the pocket of his navy coat and pulled out a rusted gold key. The image of him locking the door flashed through his mind suddenly and he let out a gasp unconsciously.

_Calm yourself Vergil. _

With light breaths, he slipped the key into the doorknob and twisted it. A clicked sounded and the door twitched opened with a loud creak. The smell of rotting wood and dust greeted his senses immediately, along with a hint of ancient blood. The large corridor was littered with leaves and cobwebs. The once elegant chandelier above him was now reduced to a frail metal frame barely hanging from the gaping ceiling. He took a step forward wearily as the floorboard groaned underneath him. Vergil stopped by the stairwell, where on the wall held a familiar portrait.

A small smile pulled at his lips as his hand came up to graze the tattering material of the painting. Though the colors were faded and the lines were smudged, he could see her clearly; curly black tresses against pale white skin, rose tinted lips, and eyes greener than nature itself. Her cheekbones were dashed with a light blush and her pale yellow dress hung slightly off her shoulders with small lacy frills along the edges.

He remembered the day this portrait was painted, how he sat her on these stairs with himself across the floor seated on a stool with paint, a brush, and a blank canvas. She could never stay serious for long; she always smiled. That evening was one this devil would never forget.

_Her kiss was hot like fire each and every time and he never failed to be taken away by them. Though her skin was cold, she felt so warm to him. Slowly, Vergil pulled his lips from her and cupped her face as he gazed into her emerald eyes. _

"_Are you sure Isabelle?"_

_Her delicate fingers traced his lips and she smiled. "I'm sure Vergil," Isabelle then looked into his ice eyes. "I love you."_

Vergil now smiled and pressed his lips back to hers with tenderness. His hands ran over her bare shoulders and pushed gently at the dress. Their mouths still locked, Isabelle's hands came up to undo the collar of his shirt and vest. Her skin was so silky, so perfect.

Vergil clenched his jaw as he snapped out of the flashback and realized he had traveled upstairs unknowingly. His feet led him to what had once been her sleeping quarters. The room still smelled like her despite all these years. The walls were stripped of color and the bed still had those same sheets, now worn and scrappy. Despite what time had done to them, the sheets still felt soft as he dragged his fingers over them. His blue eyes followed his but suddenly, his entire body froze. His hand resided next to a large bloodstain on the sheets that he had failed to notice or remember before.

_Vergil sped through the woods with his inhuman speed, bursting through the front door of her home and up the stairs. He pushed the doors to her chamber open frantically. The room was empty and across the cotton sheets were streaks of crimson. The half-devil's eyes widened as a scream echoed from downstairs. _

"_Isabelle?!"_

_He ran back downstairs towards the kitchen where a cluster of yelling villagers stood with pitchforks and knifes. Pushing through the small horde of people, he noticed they were surrounding the small door to the cellar. His faced paled when he heard her scream again. Vergil tried to go down the wooden steps, but the humans pulled him back. Tears pricked at his eyes as he her Isabelle let out yet another shriek. _

_Vergil ruthlessly pulled from the peoples' grip and within seconds was free. He flung himself down the thin steps and further into the cellar. The dirt crunched under his leather shoes and he caught glimpse of a torch a few feet ahead. He froze with horror at the sight before him. There against the wall was Isabelle, her nightgown bloodied and torn. Tears streaked her flawless face and she yelped as a whip came down on her body over and over again. _

_Immediately, Isabelle saw him and struggled against the shackles. "Vergil! Vergil!" her voice was raspy and muffled in sobs. The humans whipped her turned to face him and before he could reach out to her the world went black. _

The kitchen didn't look as classy as it did then. The windows were gone, roots were everywhere with leaves scattered the floors as well as various nests and feathers. The blue-clad devil stopped and looked to his right carefully. That, he saw that same tiny oak door, the door that led to her grave. Vergil approached it carefully in awe, crouching before it and putting a hand to the damp wood. A tear slipped down his face.

_Everything was distorted. But he could hear the screams. Vergil let out a muffled cough into the dirt of the cellar and lifted his head up slightly. Isabelle was whimpering against the wall, her blood surrounding her in dried puddles. Where had the humans gone? _

"_Say goodbye, vampire," a husky voice said. _

_Things seemed to go in slow motion from then on. Looking behind him, Vergil saw a human standing by a small hole towards the ceiling of the cellar, covered by a sheet of cloth. He could see the sunlight begging to push through. _

"_No," he whispered, pushing himself off the ground. "Isabelle …"_

_Despite her weak state, her head snapped up to look at him. She let out a choked sob and shook her head in a pleading matter. Was she saying no to him saving her? She chocked on her breath as tears kept pouring. He wasn't going to leave her here. Vergil pushed himself off the ground and leapt towards her. _

_His ice blue eyes, filled with worry, picked up on the emerging light coming from behind him. Her lips pulled into a sorrowful smile. "I love you Vergil," she barely whispered. _

_Suddenly, the sunlight from the small hole flooded against the wall she hung on and her body immediately burst into flames. Vergil choked on his breath. "No," he murmured over and over in disbelief. He could hear the humans laughing victoriously behind him. _

_He clenched his jaw in menace. _

More tears traveled down Vergil's ivory cheeks before he pulled his hand from the small door and stood. He was never one to show his true emotions. However after all this time, he still wasn't able to let her go, no matter how hard he tried; Isabelle still haunted his thoughts. She was the only person he truly loved more than anything, and the same varmints that took his mother – humans, took Isabelle as well.

Vergil remembered ripping all those human to pieces in bitter rage. He remembered leaving this house after that day with a broken soul and more hate than anyone could imagine. She was a vampire, and people feared her even though she refused to drink from them, but animals instead. But no, they couldn't leave her be because she was still a nosferatu; she was_ his_ beautiful nosferatu.

Vergil straightened his blue jacket and walked back towards the front entrance. He wanted to be surrounded by her, but it was too much. His eyes still shed tears as he walked out the door silently, locking it behind him. Turning, he a last glance at the dilapidating home before disappearing into the forest shadows.

_Her naked form was pressed tightly to his under the sheets. Vergil held Isabelle close to him, inhaling her scent while one of his fingers twirled a strand of her curly hair. He felt her move slightly and place a kiss on his bare chest before inhaling. _

"_Never has a demon smelt more appealing," she murmured against his flesh. _

_The half devil lifted her chin up to face her and planted a kiss on her lips tenderly. Pulling away after a moment his hand now cupping her cheek, he smiled. "And I will never love anyone more than you, my sweet Isabelle," he whispered. _

_

* * *

_**The reason I chose Hallstatt (in Austria btw) was because that to me, it the most beautiful place on earth. Seriously, go google it and just look at some pictures. It's a such a gorgeous little place. **

**Yah, this is my own take on why Vergil hates people so much so you know. I felt that there had to be a little more to make Vergil the way he is now. **

**Reviews are always appreciated. **

**- Arathi  
**


End file.
